fullmetalpanicfandomcom-20200213-history
Grace Wiseman
'''Grace "Gray" Wiseman '''was a second-in-command of the Indian Ocean Special Response Team. Personality While the other members of the Indian Ocean Special Response Team being sent to Helmajistan to stop Gauron teased Sousuke Sagara due to his young age and dismissed the idea of taking his advice, Grace Wiseman apologized for their behavior and introduced herself. She urged the other team members to listen to Sagara since he knew the area. When the others became hostile towards Sagara, she defended him, telling them that he had fought Gauron before, and bruised another Mithril soldier for implying she had a crush on him. Even after Gauron and Zaied attacked, leaving Sergeant Batist, another team member, severely wounded, and killing the team leader, she maintained a calm demeanor. Rather than counterattack, as Sagara advised, with Batist in pain, Gray insisted on getting him medical aid. After Sousuke located an emergency surgical kit for Batist, she offered to get him assigned to her unit. As Gray and her team prepared to ambush Gauron, they lost communications with Sagara and she lost the information feed, but she refused to believe he was dead or leave him behind. When the ambush failed, Gray tried to keep the team together. She was horrified to see one team member break off to attack Gauron, only to be killed. Sagara was able to reestablish communications, and she reported the loss before her communications failed. She ordered Corporal Jackson, the only other team member still fighting, to stay on the mission. After Batist died trying to stop Gauron, Jackson was killed, and Gauron approached her. Extremely nervous, with her weapon running out of ammunition, she prepared her monomolecular cutter, but Gauron turned it on her, and Gray told Sousuke to escape. History Grace was a MITHRIL officer from Eastern Europe. Formerly a member of a resistance movement in a civil war, she was assigned to the Indian Ocean Special Response Team. When MITHRIL Intelligence located Gauron, her team was sent to Helmajistan with Sergeant Sousuke Sagara attached. While Sergeant Sagara was fighting an Rk-92 Savage in close-quarters, Zaied, in a Zy-98 Shadow, attacked Sergeant Batist and Gauron attacked the other team members using his Plan-1056 Codarl. Gray fired a missile on the Codarl, but the Lambda Driver prevented it from doing any damage, and Gauron was able to kill the team leader. Sousuke held off Gauron with his ARX-7 Arbalest, allowing three team members, including Gray, to escape with their machines, while Batist survived, but was severely wounded. After later attempts to stop Gauron failed, resulting in the loss of her three team members, Sousuke and Gray were the only ones left to face him and Zaied. Sousuke tried to assist Gray, but Zaied forced him to stay back using an Ak-87 anti-AS Gatling cannon and pinned the Arbalest under the feet of his Shadow. Gauron attacked Gray with his Codarl. Firing her GDC-B rifle until she ran out of ammunition, she was unable to stop his approach. She tried to use a monomolecular cutter, but Gauron overpowered her M9E Gernsback and killed her before Sousuke could reach her. Gallery Gray AS Pilot Suit.jpg|Grace's pilot suit 2nd Lieutenant Grace Wiseman.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mithril